Hanya Sahabat !
by Lazuto-chan
Summary: ini fic pertamaku... maaf hancur...


Summary : Sakura yang sakit hati (?) *Summary yg hancur habis*

Warning : Don't like , don't read

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto , paman aku #di pukulin readers#

Selamat membaca~~

* * *

"Namikaze Naruto " Ucap lelaki di hadapanku dengan gagahnya.  
Wajahku mulai tersipu malu, tanganku digenggamnya erat. "Haruno Sakura." Kataku berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.  
"Ino sudah cerita banyak tentangmu." Katanya ramah, dengan senyumnya yang membuatku tak berkutik.  
Aku melirik Ino, dia mempamerkan giginya yang putih bersih. Canggung, sangat. "Dia memang tukang gosip." Kataku asal.

Naruto-senpai adalah mahasiswa jurusan dokter. Dia tampan dan warna kulit tan nya membuatnya terlihat istimewa di hatiku. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah selalu mampu menghadirkan rasa ingin menatapnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning yang selalu acak-acakan , dan saat dia tertawa, kau akan melihat sederat gigi putih nya yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Indahnya ciptaanMu juga termasuk cowok popular di kampus ini.

Sabtu sore kami habiskan di sebuah café di sudut kota ini. Menikmati waktu yang terus berputar. Kami bercengkerama dengan santai. Naruto-senpai mendominasi perbincangan dan ia sangat ramah. Banyak hal yang ia bagikan tentang kami, pengetahuan saat ia ikut menjadi relewan di sebuah desa Iwagakure yang terkena musibah , saat ia menginap di sebuah desa Nami karena ingin membantu desa tersebut. Naruto-senpai termasuk aktivis kampus, sudah banyak acara sosial yang ia lakukan. Tidak ada kesan sombong di wajahnya, ia hanya ingin berbagi tentang pengalamannya yang mulia itu.

"Arigatou ne. Sudah mengantarku." Kataku saat kami sudah berada di depan rumahku. "Mampir dulu?"  
Dia menatap jam tangan yang ia letakkan di lengan kanannya. "Sudah malam, lain kali saja."  
Aku tersenyum tak keberatan.  
"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan. Salam untuk keluargamu." Katanya berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih tersenyum puas.

* * *

Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Tidur di atas rerumput memang hobinya, dan menemaninya adalah hobi baruku. Meski harus menunggunya tertidur dan memandanginya secara diam-diam bukanlah hal yang buruk untukku. Wajahnya yang manis mampu mengusir segala rasa bosanku.

Sudah 2 bulan kami dekat. Kami menjadi akrab setelah hari perkenalan itu, tak pernah lagi aku lewati sabtu malam sendiri semenjak hadirnya dia. Naruto-senpai selalu bersedia menjemputku untuk pergi ke kampus bersama. Tak jarang, ia rela menunggu di kampus hingga malam saat kelasku tak kunjung kelar. Naruto-senpai selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya saat ia futsal, membawakannya minuman untuk mengusir dahaganya. Andai, aku tak membuang waktuku hanya untuk kebohongan itu, mungkin aku sudah bahagia sejak lama. Kataku pelan.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" Naruto-senpai membuka matanya dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.  
"Hmmm…" Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tidak, aku sedang membaca buku ini." Kataku asal.  
Dia tertawa.  
Hening. Tak ada perbincangan lagi. Aku tak tahu harus memulai seperti apa. Dan Naruto-senpai asik dengan makalah tebalnya yang akan ia baca.  
"Senpai." Panggilku mencairkan suasana. " kenapa senpai ngga punya cewek?" Tanyaku canggung.  
Naruto-senpai menatapku aneh. Dan masih tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaanku. Bodoh, mengapa aku tanyakan itu?, Aku mengutuk kebodohanku.  
"Kenapa aku harus punya pacar?"  
"Banyak cewek yang suka kepadamu. Apa tidak ada yang menarik di matamu?"  
Naruto-senpai tersenyum, manis sekali. "Ada."  
"Lalu"  
"Maksudmu?" Ia menanyakan pertanyaanku yang aneh. "Kami dekat saat ini."  
Aku tersipu. Ada satu bisikan yang berkata akulah yang dimaksud Naruto-senpai.  
"Kau menyukainya?"  
"Mungkin." Katanya bersinar-sinar. "Hei, sejak tadi kau mengintrogasiku. Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"  
Aku bingung, ingin aku menjawab bahwa dia yang aku kagumi sejak lama. Tapi, sisi gengsiku menolaknya. "Lagi tidak ingin berhubungan serius." Kataku bohong (lagi). Kami-sama, Maafkan aku yang harus selalu berbohong.  
Ia tersenyum, dan selalu semakin terlihat manis. "Bagus kalo begitu."

* * *

To: Naruto-senpai  
Text: Selamat ulang tahun, Senpai. Semoga Kami-sama memberikan segala hal yang terbaik untukmu. Aku selalu mendoakanmu. Jangan lupa nanti malam, aku menunggumu di cafe biasa. Sakura.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto-senpai. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan yang istimewa untuknya. Tekadku sudah bulat, di hari ulangtahunnya aku akan mengungkapkan segala hal yang sudah lama aku pendam. Sudah cukup aku menunggu, 4 bulan kami dekat, Naruto-senpai tak kunjung mengatakan apa yang aku harapkan. Dan di hari yang spesial untuknya, akulah yang akan memulai semuanya.

"Kamu terlihat cantik." Ucap Kaasan saat melihat aku yang tak percaya diri di depan kaca.  
Sudah hampir setengah jam aku hanya memperhatikan keseluruhan tubuhku di cermin. Hatiku berdegub kencang tak menentu. Ku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam, aku hembuskan. Dan Kami-sama, kenapa aku ingin menyerah?  
"Sudah, aniki sudah menunggu dari tadi." Kata Kaasan. "Apapun hasil yang kamu terima, setidaknya tidak ada yang terpendam lagi."  
Aku mencoba mengusir segala keraguan dan kebimbangan di hatiku.

Aku menempati sebuah meja yang berada di pojok ruangan. Tempat yang sudah aku pesan sebelumnya ini adalah tempat pertama kali ia memegang tanganku. Sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggunya di meja ini. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang membuatku semakin grogi.

Fikiranku semakin tak karuan saat satu per satu pengunjung mulai meninggalkan café. Ingin menangis di bawah hujan yang sedang mengguyur di luar saat ini.  
"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara itu aku dengar, dengan segera aku menaikan wajahku, menghilangkan segala kegrogian yang ada. "Apa ini? Untukku?" Tanyanya canggung.  
"Selamat ulang tahun. Ini untukmu." Kataku dengan tenang. "Kau ingin tiup lilin?"  
Dia tertawa malu, "Boleh."  
Aku menyanyikannya lagu selamat ulangtahun secara pelan. Aku cukup bahagia saat menyadari, Senyum Naruto-senpai sedari tadi tak berubah.  
"Senpai." Panggilku.  
Ia menatapku. "Ada apa?"  
"Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Aku menarik nafasku. "Sebenernya aku menyukai…"  
"Sayang, katanya sebentar. Aku nunggu di mobilnya bete tau." Seorang perempuan menghampiri kami, ia memakai gaun yang sangat indah. Hiasan make up di wajahnya sangat natural. Cantik sangat.  
Tadi perempuan itu memanggil Naruto-senpai'sayang'? Dadaku terasa sakit. Seperti baru aku terima sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras di hatiku. Mataku sudah panas, berkaca-kaca.  
"Maaf ya." Jawab Naruto-senpai masih sangat ramah. "Sakura, kenalin ini Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan yang waktu itu aku ceritakan. Ingat kan?" Naruto-senpai menatap cewek yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu, mereka terlihat bahagia. "Ini Haruno Sakura. Temen baik aku, say." Katanya memperkenalkan aku.  
Aku sakit. Lututku sangat lemas. Dadaku semakin sesak, semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Airmataku sudah tergenang. Bersiap akan menetes secara perlahan-lahan. Aku bodoh, menganggapnya menyukaiku. Aku bodoh saat aku selalu berharap ia menganggapku lebih. Hanya teman baik. TEMAN BAIK, Sakura. HANYA TEMAN BAIK!  
"Aku harus segera pulang. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi?" Tanyanya.  
Aku menggeleng, lidahku tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata saat ini. Bahkan saat ini aku ingin ia segera menghilang dari pandanganku.  
"Aku duluan ya. Terimakasih untuk kejutan ini." Katanya berlalu.

Aku terdiam di tempatku. Airmata tak lagi bisa aku tahan. Malam yang di bawah hujan ini , malam yang aku fikir akan membuatku bahagia bahkan hanya menyisakan kesedihan. Aku menangis di tempatku terduduk. Mengutuk segala kebodohan diriku selama ini. Aku ingat ketika aku merasa bahagia saat tahu Naruto-senpai menungguku di kampus saat malam hari. Aku ingat ketika kami menghabiskan setiap malam sabtu bersama. Aku ingat ketika kami terduduk menatap bintang di taman, dan saat hujan datang ia selalu merelakan jaketnya untukku. Aku ingat ketika aku selalu menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Aku ingat ketika…  
Airmataku semakin deras. Dadaku sangat sakit. Aku ingin bernafas seperti aku sebelum mengenalmu, tak ada rasa sesak ku ingat semakin sakit rasa di dada ku ingin membuka mataku seperti aku sebelum mengenalmu, tak ada kegelisahan yang hadir. Dan aku ingin hidup seperti aku sebelum mengenalmu, tak ada rasa sakit ini.

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

Review dont forget

Maaf jika tidak berkenan

Review jangan lupa ya


End file.
